


Truth Be Told

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: John finds out Sherlock and Moriarty are in a relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem very ooc...

Sherlock was sitting alone in 221B, the only noise filling the room was the sound of the bow hitting the violing strings with just the perfect pressure to make beautiful sounds. Sherlock had always found himself in love with music but now he felt his thoughts drift away to something completely different, James Moriarty.

Jim had wanted people to know about their relationship, he wasn't one to feel ashamed of his sexuality, but Sherlock had insisted on not telling anyone. "It's for the best..." was all he had said, nothing more, nothing less. He knew Jim would understand, he wasn't dumb. Niether of them could have people knowing, even if James wanted to, it was way too risky. Sherlock didn't want people to know about his soft side, and he'd much rather make them believe he was some crazy psychopath than the boyfriend of the Napoleon of Crime.

Sherlock got thrown quickly into the real world by the violin bow hitting the floor, he didn't think about that before drifting into his own thoughts. Desperate to try and make the thinking stop he went into the kitchen to make some tea, but it was already occupied. By the spider himself.

"Hello Sherlock!" Jim said while smirking a bit at the detective. "I didn't want to wake you up from the thoughts you where having, they looked deep. It was funnier seeing yourself half scared to death by your own violin..." He let out a tiny chuckle. Where Sherlock was different Moriarty didn't change much, he had already had a pretty flirty nature, but he still had the little annoying part to him. "Oh Sherlock, don't frown like that, at least I'm here right, instead of your little pet." He didn't notice he was frowning before Jim had pointed it out, and it quickly disappeared. Moriarty was making tea, Sherlock could see he had put out two small teacups and some teaspoons. He knew Moriarty, and Moriarty would add the teabags later. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you going to say something?" It sounded sharper than it was intended. James wasn't one to spill our kind comments. "Yes, sorry. How was your day?" Sherlock wasn't a fan of small-talk, but it seemed like the only way to continue the conversation. "Well, not great, but now I'm here and things are always better when I'm with you." There it was, the one complement Sherlock would get once in a blue moon. He loved it. Instead of replying he just leaned in to kiss Jim, but moments before their lips touched the kettle made a loud unpleasant noise, and Moriarty moved back to take it off the stove. 

They where sitting in front of eachother sharing looks once in a while, other than that they where just sipping in their tea. No words had been said in a long time and Sherlock was longing to break the silence. He finished his cup and looked over at his boyfriend. He seemed done with his cup too so Sherlock sat up and stepped over. Jim understood what was happening and he put his almost empty cut on the table beside him as Sherlock straddled his lap. His palms resting on Moriarty's chest he leaned in and kissed him, softly at first but it soon escalated into a ruff making out session. Sherlock's hands where now in Moriarty's hair to have a better hold of him. They didn't hear the front door open before a familiar voice shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SHERLOCK?!" 

Sherlock stumbled backwards and almost fell over. He didn't think John would be home yet, he was going on a date, but by the looks of it, it hadn't ended well. "Didn't you have a date or something?" He obviously knew the answer but he was desperate to buy himself some time. "More importantly, Sherlock. I think you've gotten a date, and a murderer at that..." John didn't sound very pleased by the idea, making perfect sense considering the man who almost killed John was stuffing his tongue down Sherlock's throat. Moriarty on the other hand seemed to find the whole scenario hilarious. "Well I better be off, nice to meet you again Dr Watson!" Making sure to kiss Sherlock on the cheek before leaving.


End file.
